


Star Light, Star Bright

by ArchangelUnmei



Series: After All Things [3]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHoLic
Genre: Afterlife, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelUnmei/pseuds/ArchangelUnmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things always get amusing when Yuuko gets drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Light, Star Bright

If there was one thing Yuuko liked, it was her alcohol.

So she was immensely pleased to discover that in the afterlife it was still possible for her to get drunk.

This amused Clow more than anything. He'd almost forgotten how charming she was when she was being a lush.

They were sitting out on the porch, enjoying the perfect night air. Well, Clow was enjoying the perfect night air, Yuuko was enjoying her beer. There was a day and night here, so to speak. During the day it was light, with endless blue skies and occasionally a few fluffy clouds (though Yuuko had noticed that the clouds had a tendency to drift into suspiciously Cerberus-like shapes when neither of them were exactly paying attention). At night, it was dark, though the garden was always lit enough to see, even though no lamps were visible. Perhaps the strangest thing, however, was that there was no sun nor moon in the sky. The stars shone brightly, set in nonsense pattens that had no relation to any of the constellations Yuuko had ever seen, but no sun or moon. Sometimes you could even see the stars during the day, twinkling behind the blue sky.

Yuuko frowned up at the sky, noticing that fact again. She turned and poked Clow sharply in the arm. "Oy,"

He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, expression as pleasant as always. "Yes?"

"Why are there only stars in this sky?"

He looked up, smile gentle. "Can't you guess?"

She scowled at him and took another long gulp of her beer. "You're being infuriating again."

"Am I?" His smile widened again, the only show of true pleasure he would let himself display. He enjoyed baiting Yuuko like this (it was more fun than teasing Yue, in some ways), but it wouldn't do to let her know that. "I apologize. What was the question?"

She'd forgotten it, so she just scowled again and eyed him. "You know what your problem is?"

Clow blinked, looking over at her again. "No, but please enlighten me." He raised an eyebrow, honestly curious as to what sorts of things the witch would come up with while drunk.

"You're too uptight!" She scowled at him, swinging her beer around to emphasize her point and forcing him to duck. "Look at you! You're dead, and still wandering around in those stuffy robes and those inscrutable little shiny glasses, pretending you know everything. Who do you think you are, Kakei?"

"How is Kakei doing, by the way? It's understandably been a long time since I've seen him."

"Don't change the subject!" She swung her beer again, liquid sloshing dramatically. "You, Clow Reed, are an uptight little prick! You need to loosen up once in awhile! Live it up! Dance on tables naked, that's always fun!"

"You want to see me naked?" Clow was rather bewildered by this point, but Yuuko was on a roll.

"Yes! NO! No naked! Just dancing! Or beer, beer is good. So is sake, but mostly beer. Mmm, beer..." She gulped down the last swallow in her bottle, then peered into it as though expecting more to appear. "Right! Watanuki, more beer!" She flung her arms up, and would have fallen over backward if Clow hadn't caught her. He shook his head a bit, smiling fondly, and gathered her into his arms.

She'd already fallen asleep by the time Clow tucked her into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kakei - Slight Legal Drug cameo. Really, I'd be surprised if Kakei _wasn't_ acquainted with Yuuko, considering the power magnetism the CLAMP multiverse has going on.


End file.
